Xehanort
|-|Master Xehanort= |-|With the X-Blade= |-|Dark Xehanort= |-|Terra Xehanort= Summary Xehanort is the main antagonist of the eponymous "Xehanort Saga", also known formally as the "Dark Seeker Saga", and the current main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts in general. A Keyblade Master alongside his friend and rival Eraqus and also having once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path (whether directly or indirectly), including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort, his younger self from the distant past, acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Like the members of the original Organization XIII, Xehanort's name contains the letter "X", along with the anagrams "Another" and "No Heart". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A '''| '''3-A Name: Xehanort, Master Xehanort Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: 80 at the time of Birth By Sleep Classification: Keyblade Master, Leader of the True Organization XIII, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Xehanort=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Aura, Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight, Xehanort is also capable of Flight), Time Manipulation (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Pseudo Black Hole Creation (Created a "black hole" that devoured the entire Land of Departure into it), Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic and Gravity Manipulation (Can create an exploding orb of gravitational force), Afterimage Creation, Magic, Curse Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Casts a curse on enemies that starts a countdown from 6 seconds that when reaches zero, kills them), Duplication (Can create duplicates that are just as powerful as him and use all of his abilities), Immersion (Sent Sora through a screen and into the Verum Rex video game), BFR and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a portal in which both Mickey and Ventus were thrown into the Lanes Between. Created an area in which to fight and take Riku there), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (Put Sora in a sleep so bad, that it entirely destroyed his powers, previous people connected to him,and induced a nightmare in the form of the Armored Ventus Nightmare), Creation (Created Vanitas from the darkness within Ventus' heart), Invisibility, Elemental Manipulation (Able to cast spells of several types of this power such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, etc.), Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Reality Warping (Stated to have "split" the Toy Story world into two different worlds, one of the original and another that is identical to the former. However, this is likely not combat applicable), Weather Manipulation (Caused a storm in the Land of Departure. Summoning Kingdom Hearts leads into a noticeable cloud movement), Empowerment, and Power Bestowal (Xehanort granted his younger self the Keyblade, which made him stronger, and granted him the powers of Time Travel, The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Summoning (Can summon his main weapon and his Keyblade Armors, Can summon Kingdom Hearts, Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology plus Transmutation, Stealth Mastery, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, Rage Power, Body Control, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery and/or Afterimage Creation. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do, Seemed to use this to communicate with Terra from the Badlands/Keyblade Graveyard), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals, Can open Corridors of Darkness), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Telekinesis (Capable of controlling an entire storm of Keyblades), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead, Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Attack Reflection (Used this to somehow redirect Braig's arrow shots without lifting his hands), Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Possession (Xehanort can take possession of another person's body by placing his "heart" that he releases with his Keyblade in it), Time Travel and Non-Corporeal by giving up his body to become a heart, Acausality (Type 1. Created a time loop in which his past cannot be tampered with, and co-exists in the present with his past self), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater. According to his reports, Xehanort travelled through the Lanes Between without the use of his Keyblade Armor in his youth), Transmutation, and Corruption (Turned all of Ansem's pupils into Heartless and Nobodies), Likely numerous other abilities via powerscaling (As a Keyblade Master and fellow student alongside Eraqus, Xehanort likely possesses many abilities Terra, Aqua and Ventus are capable of utilizing) |-|Resistances=Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (Ventus' Keyblade Armor is what protected Sora from the darkness, and Keyblade Armor can resist all aspects of darkness.), Time Manipulation (Granted his power to his young self to break out of Mickey's Stopza. The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop, can move inside of the Realm of Darkness, and he transcends time), Spatial Manipulation (Transcends space), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (Unaffected by the corrupting effects of the Realm of Darkness, which destroys the very existence, soul, and mind of whoever enters), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Xehanort is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), possible Possession (Xehanort possess Keyblade Armor. It was implied that if Terra had his Armor on he would have been safe from Xehanort's possession.) |-|Terra-Xehanort=All previous abilities, plus Enhanced Senses (Has a "map" in his head (While it could normally be dismissed as a game mechanic, the status effect in 358/2 Days that prevents access to it justifies it)), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Forcefield Creation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Chain Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation, Resurrection, Death Manipulation (Can resist Xehanort's Doom Spell) |-|With X-Blade= All previous abilities to a far greater degree, plus Summoning (Xehanort with the X-Blade was capable of bringing forth the true Kingdom Hearts), Light Manipulation (Controls Kingdom Hearts which is the source of all light, stole the light out of Sora's heart which made him incapable of harming Xehanort and enter Rage Form), Duplication (Created organization members to attack Sora), Forcefield Creation (Created a barrier to block a shot from Sora), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Controlled all of Scala Ad Caelum ), Possibly Fate Manipulation (Xehanort would've taken control of the world's fate to dictate people with Kingdom hearts), Creation (Kingdom Hearts created the people from its light), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation (Kingdom Hearts created the worlds which run on different set of rules and laws), Glyph Creation (Seemingly created a platform of such for Sora, Donald, and Goofy), should have all the abilities of his vessels which include: Self-Sustenance (Type 2 & 3), Non-Corporeal, Shadow Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry, Fusionism, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Intangibility, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Absorption, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Attack Nullification, Empowerment, Illusion Creation, Chain Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Existence Erasure, Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (Unknown), Spatial Manipulation, Danmaku, Rage Power, Sealing, Plant Manipulation, Corruption, Creation of Unversed (Who have access to Power Mimicry, Information Manipulation, and Duplication via Mimic Master, Statistics Amplification via Iron Prisoner, Time Stop via Chrono Twister, Invisibility via The Metamorphosis, Poison Manipulation via Mad Treant, Explosion Manipulation via Tank Toppler, Mind Manipulation and Confusion via Mandrake, and Sound Manipulation via Symphony Master), Resistances to Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Sealing, BFR, Even greater Law Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Unknown), Power Nullification, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (One of the most powerful beings in the series. Struck down Master Eraqus and fought on par with Terra, who is one of the most physically powerful characters in the series. Effortlessly froze Ventus solid. His magical prowess is equal or superior to Aqua, a Keyblade Master specializing in magic, and Maleficent, a dark Fairy who can control legions of Heartless at a time. He should also be on par with Eraqus in this matter. Destroyed the majority of the Land of Departure with a pseudo black hole spell leaving everything in a complete wreck) | At least Large Star level (Capable of contending with Aqua, who had previously defeated Ventus-Vanitas, albeit was being held back by Terra's heart fighting against his own) | Possibly Universe level '''(Terra-Xehanort is absurdly strong in Kingdom Hearts III, and likely the most powerful of the True Organisation XIII. He effortlessly decimated the guardians of light in the initial battle, one-shotting Ventus, and easily holding back Sora with just an energy ball. Easily restrained the latter two and Aqua during a second confrontation. He also defeated a future Sora while weakened, who was at the peak of his power and was far more driven) | '''Universe level (Wields the X-Blade, which granted him control over Kingdom Hearts. Was going to erase the "worlds" and create a new world with a balance of light and darkness. Superior to the other Seekers of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Casually avoided attacks from Ventus, who is noted as being one of the fastest in the series, without looking in his direction before proceeding to catch him off-guard) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Stronger than Terra and managed to pin him to the ground with only one arm; Terra being noted as one of the most physically powerful characters in the series) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Has traded blows with Terra) | At least Large Star Class (Capable of trading strikes with Aqua) | Possibly Universal | Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Survived hits from Terra) | At least Large Star level (Took numerous attacks from Aqua before falling) | Possibly Universe level (It took Donald draining his entire life force with Zettaflare to one shot him. Powered through an extensive beating from the Lingering Will, and, even after being weakened by the latter, survived heavy punishment from a stronger Sora and ultimately outlasted him) | Universe level Stamina: Very high normally, likely even higher as Terra-Xehanort due to being in a youthful prime Range: Extended melee range with his Keyblade. Planetary with telekinesis and magic. Universal with the X-Blade. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade: Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities, such as turning his Keyblade into a Keyblade Glider. The Keyblade Xehanort currently possesses was originally the Keyblade of the Master of Masters, which enables the user to see the future through the eye inlaid in the blade. Intelligence: Genius. Xehanort is arguably the most intelligent and cunning character in the entire series, having orchestrated the events of the entire series from the beginning, from Ventus's arrival in the Land of Departure, the creation of Vanitas, the creation of Organization XIII, among other critical points in the storyline. He has shown immense foresight and can easily read his foes and how they'd react, predicting that Yen Sid would put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery exam well over a decade in advance and hijacked it to make Sora one of his vessels, nearly succeeding in the process. In addition, he has contingency plans should his original goals fail, such as his aforementioned attempt to make Sora one of his vessels when he realizes that his previous vessels, Ansem, Xigbar, and Xemnas had all been defeated by the young Keyblade Wielder. He is also an extraordinarily powerful Keyblade Master, being extremely proficient in both Keyblade and Magic combat and easily fighting Ventus, Aqua, and Terra at the same time and having the nearly exclusive ability to control hundreds of Keyblades telekinetically, allowing him to overwhelm foes with a storm of raining Keyblades. Weaknesses: He can be slightly overconfident. His old age somewhat hampers his mobility and forces him to rely more on his magic and cunningness (though this isn't much of a problem given his feats and ability to transplant his heart or fragments of it into other bodies), to travel through time he must give up his body and be only a heart. Feats: ''' * Manipulated Terra into letting darkness into his heart. * Defeated Terra and transferred his own heart into Terra's body, becoming Terra-Xehanort. * Divided his heart among two other people, namely Braig and Isa. * Overthrew Ansem the Wise and stole his name. * Used his Keyblade to divide not only himself but at least five other people into Heartless and Nobodies. * Gained the absolute loyalty and admiration of Maleficent. * Sent his Heartless self, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness back in time to grant the power of time travel to his 16-year-old self (Young Xehanort). * Successfully summoned Kingdom Hearts. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Xehanort * Blizzaga: Summons three icicles to chase his target. He normally shoots off dark versions of these along with the normal ones in pairs, dealing both ice-elemental and darkness-elemental damage. Xehanort also uses this spell in conjunction with his physical combos, as well as using a close-range version of it where he freezes the target's body whole in an instant. * Dark Firaga: Shoots a ball of dark flames at the target, dealing dark damage. * Dark Thundaga: Calls down a strike of dark lightning on his target. * Quake: Causes the earth to shape and erupt under his foe, sending his target flying into the air. Terra-Xehanort *'Ars Solum:' An ability taken from Terra. Performs a series of ferocious attacks empowered by darkness. * Curaga: Restores a substantial amount of health. * Dark Haze: Dashes through the field cloaked in darkness, damaging anything in his path. * Dark Impulse: Cloaks himself in darkness and mercilessly attacks his enemy with a barrage of feral attacks that utilizes both Keyblade and hand-to-hand strikes, finishing it off with a dark uppercut erupting from below. * Dark Volley: Launches multiple dark projectiles at the target. * Meteor: Summons a meteor to fall onto the battlefield and explode to destroy the target. * Rockbreaker: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort summons several rock pillars from the ground and directs them at the target. His version differs from Terra's in that instead of three pillars, he summons over ten at a time. * Ultima Cannon: An ability taken from Terra. Xehanort transforms his Keyblade into a massive cannon that shoots an equally massive ball of energy at his target, causing an even more massive explosion. With the Guardian * Dark Orbs: The Guardian fires two orbs of darkness towards the enemy, temporarily blinding them if hit by either one of them. * Dark Shadow: The Guardian detaches itself from Terra-Xehanort to attack the target from below several times. If the Guardian grabs the target, it will then slam them down at the ground, creating a large shockwave. *'Shock Slash:' The Guardian shoots a pair of shockwaves towards the target. No Heart * Big Bang: He hovers in midair, and concentrates dark energy before generating an enormous explosion. * Charge Crash: Slams down on the ground from the air, creating a large shockwave. * Dark Kick: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of greaves and assaults the target with a series of kicks. * Dark Volley: Fires several dark projectiles from his fist. * Distortion of Space and Time: No Heart creates a pool of darkness or a dark pillar of energy on the ground. If the target touches it, it will either leave them unable to move for a couple of seconds or double their speed and power depending on which one the target touches. * Explosive Punch: No Heart concentrates darkness in his fist before unleashing a devastating punch against his target. * Keyblade Shot: Summons an array of Keyblades that swarm the target. * Keyblade Glider: Transforms his Keyblade into a set of wings. This allows him to fly above the field, and attack the enemy. He prefers to use Dark Volley, Keyblade Shot, Charge Crash, and Big Bang while this ability is active. * Sonic Impact: No heart cloaks himself in darkness before dashing at the target twice to damage them and send them flying. * Upward Slash: A single slash that knocks the target into the air, leaving them open to follow up attacks. Key: Base | Terra-Xehanort (Up to Dream Drop Distance) | Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts III) | Master (Kingdom Hearts lll) Gallery Others Notable Victories: Mundus (Devil May Cry) Mundus' profile (X-Blade Xehanort was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Disney Category:Leaders Category:Final Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Chain Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Glyph Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Rage Users Category:Plant Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Purification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users